vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Skm/Fehlerhafte Quellenangaben
ENTWURF thumb|right|Wordcloud Fehlerhafte Quellenangaben Wie im Bericht vom 19. April 2011 dargestellt und seit dem xx. April 2011 unter de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Skm/Koch-Mehrin-2001 dokumentiert, finden sich in der Dissertation „Historische Währungsunion zwischen Wirtschaft und Politik“ von Dr. Silvana Koch-Mehrin in beträchtlichem Umfang Textübernahmen aus fremden Quellen ohne hinreichende Kenntlichmachung. Im Rahmen der Analyse sind ebenfalls in beträchtlichem Umfang schwere Mängel bei Quellenreferenzen gefunden worden. Unklar ist derzeit, wie diese Fehler entstanden sind. Bislang wurden insgesamt 83 09.05.2011 fehlerhafte Verweise (in einer Fußnote bzw. bei einer Abbildung können auch mehrere Referenzen vorkommen; doppelte Fußnoten werden nur einfach gezählt und Fehler, die schon im Literaturverzeichnis vorkommen und im Hauptteil "durchgeschleppt" werden, werden nicht aufgeführt und gezählt) gefunden, und es wurde nur ein Bruchteil der Angaben überprüft. Die einzelnen Funde finden sich weiter unten. hier noch ausführen x von insgesamt y fußnoten sind fehlerhaft, dh. durchscnittlich jede xte, größter bereich bisher ohne fund ist xxx-yyy, wurde aber nicht komplett gesichtet. -- um einen eindruck vom umfang und der verteilung zu vermitteln und nachvollziehbar zu machen, dass sie die ganze arbeit durchziehen. Das eklatanteste Beispiel sind computergenerierte Abbildungen, die ganz oder teilweise auf Datenmaterial aus dem Standardwerk „Grundriß der Währungspolitik“ (Veit 1969) basieren sollen. Wenn man jedoch auf den als Quelle angegebenen Seiten bei Veit nachschlägt, finden sich diese Daten dort nicht. Des Rätsels Lösung scheint zu sein, dass eine andere Ausgabe als die im Literaturverzeichnis angegebene verwendet wurde, aber auch dann stimmen die Angaben immer noch nicht genau. Häufig wird auch auf angebliche Belegstellen verwiesen, die sich bei der Überprüfung als falsch herausstellen. So z.B. soll Alfred de Ridders Werk „La Belgique et la Guerre“ gemäß Fn. 636, S. 165 Quelle für die Behauptung sein, dass ab 1918 die besetzten Gebiete einen monatlichen Tribut in Höhe von 60 Millionen Francs pro Monat an die deutsche Militärregierung zahlen mussten, mit dem die deutsche Armee in Belgien finanziert wurde. Bei de Ridder findet sich an der angegebenen Stelle aber nichts dergleichen. Die restlichen Quellenangaben werden, soweit mit vertretbarem Aufwand möglich, noch überprüft und das Ergebnis an dieser Stelle veröffentlicht. Einschätzung Schipsel, die ggf. in der Gesamteinschätzung verwendet werden können. * Dass eine solche Arbeitsweise aber in jedem Fall wissenschaftliche Standards verletzt, muss nicht weiter ausgeführt werden. * Durch eine Häufung von groben Zitationsfehlern wird auch die Gesamtintegrität der Arbeit in Frage gestellt. * Weiter ist diese Art der Quellenarbeit rücksichtslos gegenüber wissenschaftlichen Kollegen, denen eine Befassung unnötig erschwert wird. Zudem wird signalisiert, dass kein ernsthaftes Interesse an der Rezeption der Arbeit vorhanden ist. * Angesichts der zahlreichen formalen Mängel, insbesondere im Literaturverzeichnis, die auch ohne den Abgleich mit externen Quellen ins Auge fallen, stellt sich die Frage, warum die Dissertation in dieser Form überhaupt angenommen worden ist. Nachweise Fehlerhafte Quellenangaben in Fußnoten Fehlerhafte Quellenangaben bei Abbildungen Fehler im Literaturverzeichnis X.2.2. Belgien * Pasinomie; richtig ist Pasionomie X.2.3. Frankreich * Assemblée Nationale (Hg.):'' ... ''Moniteur:'' mehrere Jahrgänge; richtig ist '''Le Moniteur Universel' und die Assemblée Nationale ist nicht Herausgeberin dieser Zeitung * Assemblée Nationale (Hg.):'' ... ''Moniteur des Intérêts matériels: mehrere Jahrgänge; die Assemblée Nationale ist nicht Herausgeberin dieser belgischen sic! Zeitung * Ollivier, D.: Documents de l'histoire française, tome VIII; Titel existiert nicht X.3. Zeitgenössische Darstellungen * ders.: Henri Le Grand Procès de l'Union latine, 1884, plus drei Hefte als Nachtrag, alle 1885; kein Erscheinungsort angegeben * ders.: Ch.A. History of Modern Banks; New York, 1915; richtig ist A history of modern banks of issue; New York u.a., 1915 * Crispi, Franceso: Scritti e discorsi politici 1847-1890; Rom, 1890; richtig ist Francesco und 1849 * Luzzatti, Luigi : La Diffusione del Credito e le Banche Popolari ; in : Biblioteca Luzzattiana - Fonti e Studi ; Istituto Veneto di Scienze, 1989-1997; richtig ist Venezia 1997 * The Institute of Bankers (Hg.): H. Chevassus: The Monetary Union of the Great Trading Nations; London 1885; richtig ist Chevassus, Henry: The Monetary Union of the Great Trading Nations, in: Institute of Bankers (Hg.): Journal of the Institute of Bankers, Bd. 9. London 1888 * U.S. National Monetary Commission: Interviews on the Banking and Currency System of England, Scotland, France, Germany, Switzerland and Italy; Washington 1910; richtig ist Aldrich, Nelson W. X.4. Zeitungen * Le Temps: 25.0.1907; fehlerhaftes Datum X.5. Sekundärliteratur * Bairoch, Paul: Niveaux de développement économique de 1810 à 1910; in: Annales, Economies, Sociétés, Civilisations, Nov.-Déc. 1965; S. 1103-1148; richtig ist S. 1091-1117 * Bernholz, Peter: Currency Competition, Inflation, Gresham's law and Exchange Rate; in: Journal of Institutional and Theoretical Economics 145, S. 465-488; kein Jahrgang angegeben * Broder, André: Le commerce extérieur: L'échec de la conquête d'une position internationale; in: Braudel, Fernand (Hg.): Histoire Economique et Sociale de la France, tome 3, Paris 1977; S. 305-325; richtig ist S. 305-326 * Cameron, R.: Banking in the Early Stages of Industrialization. London 1967; richtig ist New York, NY u.a. * ders. Alessandra/Feinstein, J.: Management of a common currency; in: Giovaninni, A./De Cecco M. (Eds.): A European central bank?; Cambridge 1989; richtig ist dies. und Giovannini * Claasen, Emil-Maria (Hg.): Kompendium der Währungstheorie; München 1977; richtig ist Claassen * Courakis, A. / Krugman, P. (Hg.): Financial and Monetary Integration; Cambridge 1993, S. 18; ein solcher Titel ist niemals erschienen * Daumard, E.: Etat Libéral et libéralisme économique; in: Braudel, Fernand (Hg.): Histoire Economiqe et Sociale de la France, tome 3, Paris 1977; S. 137-158; richtig ist Daumard, Adeline und S. 137-159 * De Cecco, Marcello: The European Monetary System and its Predecessors, in: Rivista dei Politica Economica, Bd. 79, 1989, S. 199-212; richtig ist di * ders. Cecco, Marcello: Il Sistema monetario europeo e i suoi predecessori; in: Rivista di Politica Economica; Anno LXXIX, Seire III, 1989; S. 215-230; richtig ist serie * De Rosa, Luigi: Unity or Plurality? Italian Issuing Banks, 1861-1893; in: Journal of European Economic History, vol. 7, 1978, S. 453-473; richtig ist Vol. 23, No. 3, Winter 1994 * Del Boca, A.: Gli italiani in Libia, 2 voll.. Rom, 1986-1988; richtig ist Rom u. Bari * Fischer, Wolfram u.a. (Hg.): Handbuch der Europäischen Wirtschafts- und Sozialgeschichte, Bde. 5 u. 6; Stuttgart 1987; richtig ist Bd. 5, Stuttgart 1985 u. Bd. 6, Stuttgart 1987 * Fontvieille, Léon: Evolution et croissance de l'Etat français, 1815-1969; in: Cahier de l'Institut de sciences mathématiques et économiques appliquées, Nr. 13, Paris 1977; keine Seitenzahl angegeben * Fratianni /Spinelli (1985); unvollständiger und doppelter Eintrag * Gall, Lothar: Europa auf dem Weg in die Moderne 1850-1890; München 1993; eine 1993er Ausgabe von Galls Arbeit existiert nicht * Giovanni, Alberto: Bretton Woods and its Precursors: Rules Versus Discretion in the History of International Monetary Regimes; in: M. Bordo/B.Eichengreen (Hg.): A Retrospective on the Bretton Woods System, Chicago, S. 109-147; richtig ist Giovannini und es ist kein Erscheinungsjahr angegeben * Guiral, Pierre: Adolphe Thiers; Paris 1986 ders./Témine/Agulhon et alt.: L'historiographie du Second Empire; in: Revue d'histoire Moderne et Contemporaine; Sonderausgabe Jan.-März 1974; unklare Autorenangabe und unklares Erscheinungsjahr * Hawig, Peter: Napoleon III und Europa. Revision eines Geschichtsbildes; 1983; Erscheinungsort fehlt * Hinsley, F.H.: The Cambridge modern history; vol. XI; Cambrige 1962; richtig ist The new Cambridge modern history; Vol. XI, Material progress and world-wide problems, 1870-1898; Cambridge * Jenkins, Helmut: Münzunion oder Währungsunion?; in: Zeitschrift für Nationalökonomie, Bd. 29, 1969; S. 121-150; richtig ist Jenkis * Kenen, P.B.: The Theory of Optimum Currency Areas: An Eclectic View. In: Mundell, R.A. / Swoboda A.K. (Hg.): Monetary Problems of the International Economy; Chicago 1969; Seitenzahl fehlt * Krugman, P.: Six sceptical propositions about EMU; in: Courakis, A. / Krugman, P. (Hg.): Financial and Monetary Integration; Cambridge 1993, S. 18.; richtig ist skeptical und Greek Economic Review, Vol. 15, No. 1, pp. 93-104, 1993 * ders.: P. The move towards free trade zones; in: Policy Implications of trade and currency zones, Wyoming 1991; richtig ist Federal Reserve Bank of Kansas City: Policy Implications of trade and currency zones, a symposium; Jackson Hole, Wyoming, August 22-24, 1991. Kansas City, Montana, 1991 * Landmann, J.: The Swiss Banking Law; in: Banking in Sweden and Switzerland, National Monetary Commission, vol. XVIII (1911), pp. 109, 152-157, 170-176; richtig ist Vol. XVII (1910) * Lévy-Leboyer, Maurice: Le crédit et la monnaie: L'évolution institutionnelle; in: Braudel, Fernand (Hg.): Histoire Economique et Sociale de la France, tome 3, Paris 1977; S. 347-390; richtig ist S. 347-389 * ders. Maurice: Le crédit et la monnaie: L'apprentissage du marché; in: Braudel, Fernand (Hg.): Histoire Economique et Sociale de la France, tome 3, Paris 1977, S. 391-430; richtig ist S. 391-429 * Martin, David A.: The Impact of Mid-Nineteenth Century Gold Depreciation Upon Western Monetary Standards, S. 641-658; kein Zeitschriftentitel und kein Erscheinungsjahr angegeben * McKeown, Timothy: Hegemonic Stability Theories and the 19th century tariff levels in Europe; in: International Organization 37, 1983, S. 73-91; richtig ist Theory und Vol. 37, No. 1 (Winter, 1983) * Mintz, Norman N.: Monetary Union and Economic Integration, The Bulletin No. 64; New York April 1970; richtig ist in: The Bulletin No. 64 und die Seitenzahl fehlt * Perlman, M.: In search of Monetary Union, in: The Journal of European Economic History, vol. 22, No. 1, Spring 1993, S. 313-332; richtig ist No. 2, Fall 1993 * ders. Sidney/Holmes,C. (Hg.): Documents of European Economic History, Bd 2; London 1968-72; richtig ist 1972 * Robson, P.: The Economics of International Integration, 3e; London, 1987; richtig ist London 19873 * Rostow, W.W.: The World Economy: History and Prospect; Austin 1987, Table II-8; Due to rounding not all columns total 100%.; richtig ist Austin u.a. 1978; weiterhin ist die Anmerkung über Rundungsungenauigkeiten deplatziert * Schremmer, Eckart: Über „stabiles“ Geld. Eine wirtschaftshistorische Sicht; in: Gesellschaft für Westfälische Wirtschaftsgeschichte e.V.; Vortragsreihe, Heft 29, Dortmund 1992; richtig ist „stabiles Geld“ und (= Vortragsreihe der Gesellschaft für Westfälische Wirtschaftsgeschichte e.V., Heft 29) * Serra, Enrico: Italian Emigration to France during Crispi's First Government (1887-1891); in: The Journal of European Economic History, vol. 23, no. 1, spring 1994; S. 191-208; richtig ist Vol. 7, No. 1, Spring 1978 * Smith, William H.C.: Napolén III; Paris 1989; richtig ist Napoléon und 1982 * Strübin, Martin: Von Geld und Geldeswerten; in: Schmollers Jahrbuch für Gesetzgebung, Verwaltung und Volkswirtschaft; Bd. 79, 1959, S. 25-44; kein Herausgeber und kein Erscheinungsort angegeben * Tavlas, George S.: The "New" Theory of Optimum Currency Areas; in: The World Economy 16, S. 663-685; kein Jahrgang angegeben * Tuchmann, Barbara: August 1914; Harvard 1979; richtig ist offenbar Bern u.a. * Veit, Otto: Grundriß der Währungspolitik; 19693; kein Erscheinungsort angegeben * Zellfelder, Friedrich: Der Lateinische Münzbund: Grundlagen, Entstehung und Scheitern; in: Gömmel, Rainer / Schneider, Jürgen: Beiträge zur Wirtschafts- und Sozialgeschichte; Band 44, 1; Stuttgart 1991; S. 105-118; richtig ist: Schneider, Jürgen / Schwarzer, Oskar / Zellfelder, Friedrich: Währungen der Welt. Band 1 Europäische und nordamerikanische Devisenkurse 1777-1914, Teilband 1, Stuttgart 1991 (Band 44 der Reihe: Beiträge zur Wirtschafts- und Sozialgeschichte) Systematisierungsfehler * Folgende Titel sind bei Sekundärliteratur statt bei Zeitgenössische Darstellungen aufgeführt: Canovai 1910, Canovai 1911, de Ridder 1925, Ferraris 1911, Kundert 1907, Landmann 1911, Raffalovich 1893 Sonstiges Jenkis erstmal hier abgeladen, prüfen wie und wo das integriert werden kann, passt hier bei den egal-litangaben besser als unter rechtschreibfehlern Der Wirtschaftswissenschaftler Helmut Walter Jenkis wird im Literaturverzeichnis und sämtlichen Verweisen auf die Quelle Jenkis 1969 neunmal falsch als Jenkins ''' referenziert, zB: * Seite 44: ''„Vor diesem Hintergrund wird die Aussage ''Jenkin's'' Weltwirtschaft des 19. Jahrhunderts verständlich.“'' Immer wieder schwierig: der deutsche Genitiv. * Seite 224 (Literaturverzeichnis): '''Jenkins, Helmut: Münzunion oder Währungsunion?; in: Zeitschrift für Nationalökonomie, Bd. 29, 1969; S. 121-150 Unspezifische Quellenangaben In etlichen Fällen gibt die Verfasserin für recht spezifische Aussagen Quellen an, ohne, wie es üblich und eigentlich erforderlich ist, Seitenzahlen zu nennen. Diese Fußnoten werden nachfolgend aufgelistet. Noch zu überprüfende Quellenangaben / weiteres Vorgehen Die Überprüfung der Quellenangaben, die sich auf Archive beziehen, ist zu aufwändig und im Rahmen dieser Untersuchung nicht leistbar. Folgende nicht-archivalische Quellenangaben sind bislang noch nicht überprüft worden: Die Abbildungen Nr. 3 (Flandreau 1995), Nr. 4 (Société de Banque Suisse 1922), Nr. 12 (Société de Banque Suisse 1922), Nr. 15 (Mitchell 1975), Nr. 18 (Rapport du Commissaire des monnaies au Ministre des Finances 1911), Nr. 21 (Académie Royale de Belgique 1911) sind ebenfalls noch nicht überprüft worden. Ich schlage vor, die Untersuchung aufgrund der schon bisher erfolgten zahlreichen Funde hiermit zu beenden und das Ergebnis "in geeigneter Weise" zu veröffentlichen. Kategorie:skm Kategorie:Bericht